A New Crush
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Charlie Brown begins to have feeling's for Frieda.
1. Something Different About Frieda

One day, Charlie Brown was waking up in his room, thinking about the little red haired girl. As she had recently moved away, and Charlie Brown was heartbroken. He got out of bed, got dressed for school, then went into the kitchen, for breakfast, as he then begins to eat, while feeling very depressed. His sister Sally, then walks into the kitchen. And noticed her brother feeling down. She, then sat next to him, and asked.

"Big brother, what's wrong? You seem allot more down then avrage."

Charlie Brown replied looking very sad.

"The, little red haired girl, moved away. And she never even knew I exciseded."

Sally, loved giving her brother a hard time, being an annoying little sister, as she was. But, didn't want to see him so upset. She then said to her older brother, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry big brother. You'll find the right girl for you, I'm sure of it."

Charlie Brown then replied.

"Gee, thanks Sally, I'm feeling better already."

He the finished eating his breakfast, then walked outside. While walking to school, he mett up with his best friend, Linus, who had his. blanket as always. Charlie Brown, said to him.

"Don't you ever get worried, of what other kids, will think if they see you with that blanket all the time?"

Linus replied.

"Charlie Brown, you've known me to long to ask something like that."

Charlie Brown replied. "Good grief"

Then while they both were on their way to school. They, then run into, the 3 girls, Lucy, Violet, and Patty. Charlie Brown, then had a feeling this would be, a bad day, as the three girls had always picked on him. Lucy, was more mean to the poor boy, then anyone, and her two friends, would assist her in giving him a hard time. Lucy then ran to Charlie Brown, and said while laughing.

"Hey, Charlie Brown! The school dance, is coming up. Do you think a girl will dance with you?"

Charlie Brown, then was feeling nervous, as he forgot all about, the school dance. The last school dance, he tried so hard, to get the little red haired girl's attention, and now this time. He will not even get a chance. He just knew, no girl would talk to him at the dance. He then said, in a sad tone of voice.

"There is no way, any girl would be my date, to the school dance. I'm just a blockhead."

The three, girls then started to laugh, as Violet, then said to him while patting his shoulder.

"Charlie Brown, don't be so hard on yourself. You're more then just a blockhead."

Charlie Brown then smiled, and said

"I I am?"

Patty, then said.

"Yeah, you're, also a failure face!"

The girls then started laughing again. As poor Charlie Brown's face turn red of shame. Frieda, then met up with the girls, and said to them.

"That's enough. You're all being very mean, to poor Charlie Brown, he's a nice guy. And I'm sure he will find a girlfriend."

The other girls, then stayed silent in shock. And they then continued to walk to school. Charlie Brown, was very flattered that Frieda, stuck up for him. He also felt there was something different about her today. That made him feel funny inside. He, had known Frieda, for a long time. But, could he really be getting feelings for her? Frieda, then smiled at him, and said.

"Hey Charlie Brown. Are you okay?"

Charlie Brown, was feeling very surprised. As no girl had been, so kind to him before. He had known Frieda, for a long time, and she sometimes would pick on him, like the other kids. But she seems to have gotten nicer. He then replied to her, while blushing.

"Um yeah. Thanks allot Frieda. An might I say, you look so pretty today."

Frieda, then smiled. And said while giggling a little.

"Aw you're so sweet. I'll see you later." She then walks away. As they were then at school at that time. Linus then said to Charlie Brown.

"I noticed how you looked, at Frieda, Charlie Brown. It seemed like, you like her."

Charlie Brown replied.

"No, it's not like that. I just think she's real nice."

Linus, knew Charlie Brown, was hiding how he really felt. As he was a very shy guy. When. It came to girls he had feelings for. He then said.

"Yes you do. You have a new crush Charlie Brown."

Charlie Brown's face turned red as he said "A crush. I'm not sure." He thought about it for awhile. Could he really like Frieda? And would he have the guts to ask her to the school dance? Well Frieda, was being very nice to him. Not to mention she also has red hair. Red haired girls, are so hard for Charlie Brown, to talk to. But maybe Frieda could be the right girl for him.

**End of this chapter. To be continued. Please review!**


	2. A Crush Between Two Growing

Charlie Brown, and Linus, then headed for class. And Charlie Brown continued to think about Frieda, and how nice and pretty she seemed today. As he was doing his school work, he kept thinking about her. And he could not stop looking at her. He thought to himself. "Look at that curly red hair. Those saddle shoes, and that purple dress. She's so amazing. Even when she chews bubble gum, at our baseball games, the thought of that just gives me that funny feeling in my stomach."

Frieda, then noticed Charlie Brown, was looking at her. She looked back and blushed a little bit, and smiled at him. Charlie Brown, then thought to himself while looking embarrassed. "Oh no she saw me looking at her! She must think I'm weird now. I'm, such a blockhead."

Then later that day, as school was just about over. Charlie Brown, was getting his books, getting ready to leave. But then Lucy, tripped him over, putting her foot out, as he was walking by her. "Charlie Brown, you should be more careful. Hahaha" Lucy said. "Good grief." Said Charlie Brown. Frieda then felt bad for Charlie Brown, and rushed to help him, as she saw what Lucy did.

"Charlie Brown, let me help you up!" Frieda said, as she was holding his hand, helping him off the ground. Charlie Brown, smiled and was looking very nervous, as he wasn't sure what Frieda would think of him, after she saw him looking at her allot during class. "Charlie Brown, are you okay? That was a nasty fall." Frieda said concerned.

"Um yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Frieda." Charlie Brown said. He then thought to himself, how long could he hold this from Frieda. He had to say how he really felt. And not be so shy. That's how he lost his chance with the little red haired girl. Frieda then helped Charlie Brown with getting his books off the ground, then said. "So Charlie Brown, you want to walk home together, and talk or something?"

Charlie Brown, then blushed with a big smile, and said. "Yeah, that sounds great!" This was it. The best time, for Charlie Brown, to say how he really felt. Then as they walked out of the school. He then thought as he was looking at her dreamley. "Come on Charlie Brown, old boy. This is it. Tell her." He then took a deep breath. And took a few seconds, to get ready to speak. Then finally said. "Frieda I really like you. More then normal." Frieda, then blushed, giggled, and said smiling at him. "Aw, Charlie Brown. I had a feeling you did."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then fainted, in a loving way with a smile on his face. "Charlie Brown. Are you okay." Frieda asked. Charlie Brown got up and replied. "I'm doing great. And I really do like you Frieda. You're so nice, and you help me through hard times." Frieda then thought about it for a little while. And she then asked Charlie Brown. "Charlie Brown. would you like to go to the school dance together?"

**To be continued. We will see how the school dance turns out. And if Charlie Brown, and Frieda, are really ment for each other.**


	3. Charlie Brown Has Moved On

As Frieda asked him to the school dance, Charlie Brown replied in shock. "Me? You really mean it?" Frieda smiled and answered kindly. "Of course! Why not, I think you're a real nice guy." Charlie Brown was so happy, as no girl had ever been this nice to him before. He really felt this was his big change, that things were gonna be better for him.

He then held Frieda's hand, as he said with a big smile. "Frieda, I would love to go to the dance with you. It would be an honor, to go with such a cool nice girl like you." Frieda blushed and gave a small chuckle, and said with her hand on her cheek. "Oh Charlie Brown, I'm so flattered."

"Great! So I guess that means it's a date then? You me at the school dance?" Charlie Brown asked, being excited. Frieda then gave him another kiss on the cheek, and said with a big smile. "Its a date Charlie Brown."

They then get back at Charlie Brown's house. "Okay Charlie Brown, I got to get going now. It was so great getting to talk to you." Frieda said, as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. She then headed back for her house, as Charlie Brown said. "Thanks for being so nice Frieda, I'll see you again real soon."

Then as he said goodbye to Frieda, Charlie Brown then sat by his mailbox and he sighed happy, thinking about what just happened. He never thought it was possible, but this was it, a girl, was real kind to him, and showed sign of liking him.

He then continued to think about it. He was getting that feeling in his stomach, as he thought about Frieda. It was the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. "Why am I feeling this was? Is it true. Could I not just have a crush, but also love her?"

He then noticed, after today he no longer had feelings for the little red haired girl, or was he as upset about her departure. It was amazing, the feeling of a brand new crush. "I can't get her out of my head." He said to himself. "The kind sweet way, she talked to me. The way she looked at me, and the way she was so caring, and kept helping me. What if she feels the same way? I mean, I could end up having a real girlfriend. Me a girlfriend!"

When then got up, and danced happily as he walked back to his house. "I finally might have a new girlfriend. I can't believe it!" He said as as he was jumping for joy. He then got back into his house, Sally had just got home, and she was sitting down on the Bing bag chair, next to the tv.

Then as Charlie Brown opened the door, he had a smile on his face, and was skipping merrily. Sally was surprised to see her big brother, was doing so much better, as he was so upset when she saw him that morning. What could it be to have got him so cheered up?

She got up, and walked over to him by the door and asked. "Big brother, what could have happened that's got you so cheered up?" Charlie Brown smiled at his sister, and said in a happy loving tone of voice. "Sally, you're not gonna believe it, but I think I might have a real girlfriend now."

Sally looked shocked in amazement, she was very happy for her brother, but at the same time, she found it hard to believe. She then asked him in amazement. "Really? What's her name, and what happened. How do you know she likes you in that way?"

"Well it all started when Lucy, Vilot and Patty, were picking on me this morning like always." Charlie Brown said as he began to explain. Sally nodded and said. "Yes, I like where this is going."

Charlie Brown continued. "And then Frieda came, and stuck up for me!" Sally was a bit shocked to hear that. "She did? But s he hasn't been that nice to you in the past. That's crazy." Charlie Brown continued to tell what happened. "And then, she was being real nice to me, she asked if I was okay, and she smiled at me. Then I noticed I started getting feelings for her, I couldn't stop thinking about her when we were at school."

"So Frieda is your new crush?" Sally asked. She was surprised to see her brother had finally moved on from the little hired haired girl. Charlie Brown nodded and said. "But it's not just me who has a crush on her. As we walked home from school together, I told her how I felt, and she asked me to the school dance!"

"Wow! That's great big brother, I'm so happy for you!" After seeing how upset her brother was this morning, Sally was very happy to here he had found someone new. "Yep, it's just like you said, I did find the girl for me. And better yet the first one who has really liked me back." Charlie Brown said gladly.

Sally then thought it was a bit weird, that Frieda was being so nice to him all out of nowhere. What could have made her change so much. "Big brother, I'm real happy for you, but I'm a little suspicious, on why Frieda has changed so much. I don't think there's a good chance. But what if she's using you or something. It feels weird for her to just change out of nowhere." Sally said.

Charlie Brown thought about it. With the luck he was having, that could be the case. But he really felt his luck was beginning to change. And from seeing how kind Frieda was to him, and how she helped him, he knew that she liked him for real. "I know, it's seems a little surprising Sally, but believe me, the look I saw in her eyes, as she was so kind to me, told me it was for real." He said.

**Well, that's Chapter 3, Sorry it took me while to do it. I will get to work on chapter 4 soon hopefully.**


End file.
